


Just A Few More Years

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glitter Beefs, Howdy AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinkade is a medical resident, Kinkashi, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rating: NC17, Shiro just misses his boi and needs to get dicked down what more is there 2 say, Smut, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Yeehaw AU, shiro can curse in japanese lol, veronica is a nurse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Shiro gets that Kinkade has to work. Shiro gets that Kinkade can't necessarilycontrolwhen he has to work. But is it so much to ask to have one night together? One date? It's just a few more years.“Ryan?” Shiro asked, his eyes on the alarm clock that rested on their nightstand as he felt his boyfriend slid into bed behind him. It was three a.m. How long had he stayed up just thinking about how much he fucking missed him?“Shiro?” Kinkade frowned as he spooned up behind him, one hand drifting under Shiro’s tank top to rub circles over his belly - a small way just to touch him, feel his skin when they were missing each other. “What’re you doing up, Baby?”“How much longer are you gonna work nights like this?”





	Just A Few More Years

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tofu has me whipped, here's a fic for the yeehaw spinoff where Shiro and Kinkade be fuckin!

Just a few more years was the mantra in their shared apartment. Just a few more years. A few more years of them being too exhausted during the day to spend quality time together, too busy at night while Kinkade worked his residency and Shiro performed at the club.

It hadn’t been hard at first. They got home at around the same time, so they’d hop in the shower together, have a bite to eat and fall right into bed. Then their hours shifted ever so slightly and there was no more time for shared showers. Shiro came home and Kinkade was fast asleep on their bed, or he fell asleep on the sofa himself, waiting for him to come home. He could never stay up after a shift at the club. 

It had been so much easier when they worked together. The quickies in private rooms, dressing rooms, the joint shows, just being able to see each other’s faces on a regular basis instead of being stuck in the limbo they were in now. Even when Kinkade was home and awake, Shiro had gardening jobs to do in the city. 

Just a few more years. 

“Ryan?” Shiro asked, his eyes on the alarm clock that rested on their nightstand as he felt his boyfriend slid into bed behind him. It was three a.m. How long had he stayed up just thinking about how much he fucking missed him?

“Shiro?” Kinkade frowned as he spooned up behind him, one hand drifting under Shiro’s tank top to rub circles over his belly - a small way just to touch him, feel his skin when they were missing each other. “What’re you doing up, Baby?”

“How much longer are you gonna work nights like this?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “It’s the shift they’ve got me on now. The residency isn’t forever though. You know that. Just a few more years.”

“We keep saying that like it’s nothing.” Shiro grimaced. “I never see you.”

“I’m off this Saturday. Are you?”

Shiro’s face softened. “Yeah. I am.”

“Then let’s spend some time together, alright?” Kinkade pressed a kiss to his shoulder and nuzzled his nose against his neck as a little apology. “I promise I’ll take you to brunch. We’re getting that doctor bread now.”

“Babe, we’re up to our eyes in debt.”

Kinkade let out a low laugh and leaned over to press a goodnight kiss to his cheek. “Few more years, Shiro.”

**

Saturday left them with three days of work-filled sexless time to kill before they could have a day off together. Shiro found himself becoming less and less professional at the club every day Kinkade didn’t fuck him into a coma, grinding a little too hard on the pole or the occasional patron who accidentally got more than their money’s worth. He let out a moan mid-routine and that was the end of his rope. He was dressing the fuck up for Saturday morning and if Kinkade didn’t plow him after brunch, he’d throw the tantrum of the century. 

When saturday morning did come around, Shiro woke up next to Kinkade sleeping soundly. He’d fallen asleep in just his underwear, too tired to shower the night before after coming home so late. “Hey.” Shiro smiled as he spooned up behind him, pressing his lips to Kinkade’s shoulder and working to his neck. “Good morning, Baby.”

“Hm?” Kinkade mumbled.

“It’s Saturday.”

“What ‘bout it?” Kinkade rolled over and nuzzled his nose against Shiro’s, letting him press a lazy kiss against his lips. 

“Brunch?”

“Oh yeah.” Kinkade nodded and turned to roll back out of bed. “Let me go on my run and we can go when I’m back, yeah?”

“Okay.” Shiro pouted, running his hand down Kinkade’s side. “Sure you don’t want to warm up?”

“Save it for later. You’re cute when you have to wait.” He grinned as he got out of bed and headed for the dresser to get his work out clothes on. 

“Ryan.” Shiro groaned, watching as he stripped down and got dressed again. “I’m  _ dying _ .”

“You’ll get it soon enough.” Kinkade grinned as he slipped into a tank top with some running shorts, and walked back over to give Shiro a kiss goodbye. “I’ll be back in an hour, I’ll shower, and we’ll go. Okay? I made a reservation?”

“Really?” Shiro’s heart thumped a bit. They hadn’t had a real date like this in forever. “I’ll look nice for you.”

“You always look nice for me.” Kinkade rolled his eyes and toe’d on his running shoes. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.” Shiro sighed. “Don’t forget your water.”

He watched Kinkade leave and got out of bed, walking to the closet to pull out one of the few formal outfits he had. He chose khaki dress pants and a pink dress shirt that always made his skin look good. He picked out his pink dance thong to match. Kinkade hadn’t been able to make it to a show of his for weeks and he knew he missed seeing him in all the stripper get up. He doused a little glitter on his thighs as a surprise for later before pulling the pants on with a nice belt and tucking the shirt in. His arms had gotten a little bigger lately, making the sleeves cling to his muscles. 

He spent some time in the bathroom, making sure his hair was soft and had some volume to it before dabbing on just a little eyeliner. It wasn’t enough to look like he was wearing makeup, but did wonders for his eyes - especially when he wore light colors. With how hard Kinkade was working, the least Shiro could do was look nice for him, right? His heart was already fluttering just at the thought of having a real date.

Shiro laid out a coordinated outfit for Kinkade on the bed, putting out his dress pants and the light yellow dress shirt that matched his pink one perfectly. They never got to do this stuff anymore.

He was just picking out a belt when he heard the front door to the apartment open. “Ryan?” He frowned when Kinkade walked into the room, soaked in sweat as he ran over to the dresser. “Hey, you were only gone twenty minutes. I laid out clothes for you, if-”

“I just got paged.”

Shiro’s face paled. No way. Not on the one day they were going to have together. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I have to go.”

“But… We have a reservation, I thought... “ Shiro felt his eyes well up. They couldn’t keep up like this. “Ryan, you promised.”

“Shiro.” Kinkade sighed as he pulled out a pair of scrubs and tossed them on the bed. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Treat me like the bad guy when you know I want to stay.”

“I’m not treating you like the bad guy, am I not allowed to be disappointed?” Shiro croaked. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to fight before Kinkade had to go to work, but his chest ached. How could they keep on like this? Never seeing each other and having the rug pulled out from under them whenever they were about to have quality time together? “Ryan, I never see you. I-I would cancel a shift at the club or something to have some time together, but you’ll just get called in again at the last second.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It happens  _ every _ time.” Shiro’s lips quivered as he sat on the side of the bed. “Ryan, I miss you. Y-You’re too tired to touch me and too busy to take me out and it’s starting to really fucking hurt. We can’t do this for another year.”

“Please don’t start a conversation like this when you know I’m rushing out the door.” Kinkade huffed as he pulled off a sweat soaked shirt and put his scrubs on. 

“When else could I talk to you?” Shiro swallowed. The lump in his throat ached and he knew he’d be bawling by the time Kinkade left him. He shouldn’t have let himself get excited, but he did. Kinkade said he was off and Shiro had forgotten his bosses could change their minds about that at any given moment. 

“When I get back.”

“You might not come back until the middle of the night, am I supposed to keep trying to stay up after work every night just waiting for you?”

“I might not even be gone that long.”

“But we don’t even  _ know _ .” Shiro choked, his eyes burning with the effort of holding back tears. Why wasn’t Kinkade comforting him? He wasn’t telling him it would be okay and that he’d be back in no time like he usually did, he was just mad. “Ryan, I really need you.”

“Shiro, it’s already hard enough to be this overworked.” Kinkade said as he finished getting dressed and changed shoes. “I can’t deal with you guilting me on top of it.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, I just want you to be here.” Shiro’s voice cracked and he stood up to shove the clothes he’d laid out for him back into the closet, hanging them up haphazardly as Kinkade grabbed his bag. 

“I have to go.”

“I fucking know.” Shiro swallowed, keeping his back turned until he heard Kinkade leave the bedroom and the subsequent sound of the front door shutting. A sob fell out of his mouth when he heard the lock turn. Why couldn’t they have  _ anything _ ? He got so used to always having Kinkade around. They’d work the club together and come home to their shared apartment, have crazy glitter-covered sex and go out for breakfast the next day. Now he felt empty and lonely. He missed him so bad that it hurt.

Since when did Kinkade not care if Shiro was crying or hurting or upset? He’d just walked out the door and left him. Shiro was so accustomed to Kinkade taking at least a minute to hug him, let him know they’d get through this and that he still loved him, but not this time. This couldn’t be their new normal. 

Shiro sat on the side of the bed and took his phone out, mouth wobbling as he called the club. 

Allura was the one who answered. “Shiro? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I need to take tonight off.”

“Are you sick?”

“No, I need a personal day.” Shiro sniffed. “Is that okay? I don’t want to leave you guys short.”

“It’s you, you’re welcome to take a night off. Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Me and Ryan are having some issues.” He swallowed. “I need some time with him.”

“Okay, whatever you need. Should I keep you on for tomorrow night?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded to the phone. “Thanks Allura, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good luck with Kinkade.”

Shiro hung up the phone and bit his lip. He wasn’t going to let Kinkade go to work for hours, feeling angry at him. It was like going to bed angry. Shiro didn’t like to let anything sit and part of him just needed to know that Kinkade wasn’t too mad at him for being upset. Still, the last thing he would want was for there to be any kind of scene at work. 

Shiro wiped his eyes and sighed. He’d known Kinkade long enough to know a small gesture would go a long way. Even when they were just friends having sex for fun, they’d do little things for each other just to help with stress, or whatever tough situation was going on. If he just went to the hospital and did something for him - something small, but meaningful - he could at least know that Kinkade wasn’t walking around pissed at him. 

It was worth a shot.

**

“Hi, um… I’m looking for Kinkade? He’s a resident.” Shiro said, lunch box in hand as he stood in front of the nurse’s station. The nurses at the hospital all knew him well, but Kinkade preferred not to be embarrassed at work. He was tough and professional, hard working, but all his coworkers noticed how soft he got and how his sense of humor would finally show when Shiro was around - even if his hospital visits were rare.

“He’s in a mood today.” Veronica sighed as she typed away on a computer. “You should be able to catch him. He’s in room 204, just wait for him to come out.”

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled. “Tell Lance I say hi, yeah?”

“Will do.” She nodded, her glasses reflecting the computer screen as Shiro walked past. 

He watched the room numbers climb as he walked down the white hallway. He personally hated hospitals. Everything smelled like chemicals and the artificial lighting gave him a headache, but he felt a little warmth when he stepped inside now. He was learning to associate the place more with Kinkade than with all the trauma he went through being treated after he lost his arm. 

He paused outside room 204, worrying his lip between his teeth. Maybe Kinkade was in a bad mood like Veronica said. He might not want to see Shiro at all, but his heart ached thinking about how Kinkade had left earlier. He couldn’t leave things on that note even for just a few hours. He pondered maybe just leaving the lunch box in Kinkade’s locker as a surprise instead of actually seeing him, but the door opened before he could decide. 

“Shiro?” Kinkade blinked when he stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stand you being mad at me.” Shiro grimaced. “I know you hate the cafeteria here. I went and bought your favorite for lunch if it’ll help at all. I didn’t mean to guilt you earlier, I was just a little crushed about our day, but I know you can’t control getting called into work.” He felt his eyes already welling again at the words and he reached out to hand Kinkade the lunch box. “Will you take it? I’ll leave you alone after, I just wanted you to have something good to eat.”

Kinkade took the lunchbox and unzipped it, peeking inside to see the cuban sandwich from the restaurant across the street from their apartment. It was his undeniable favorite food in the world. “Shiro, you didn’t have to come all the way here.”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course I do, you know me.” Kinkade zipped the lunch box shut and sighed. “I’m sorry I kind of yelled at you earlier. I just felt bad and you were all excited and dressed up, but I disappointed you.”

“You didn’t disappoint me.” Shiro said, stepping forward and reaching out to hold his wrist. “Ryan, I just miss you. That’s all. We’re going through a hard time and I’m gonna be sad sometimes, but I’m not disappointed in  _ you _ .”

“I’m sorry about the whole thing.” Kinkade grimaced. “I’ll make another reservation and we can try again at some point. I don’t know when.”

“Do you think you’ll come home tonight?”

“Probably while you’re at the club.”

“I took tonight off.” Shiro smiled. “I’ll be waiting when you come home. If you’re tired, we can just watch TV, or something. I just want to be together for at least an hour before you crash, okay?” He wouldn’t really be content without having sex, but he wasn’t going to demand it. If it happened, that would be amazing, but he would settle for any quality time at all.

Kinkade smiled back. “I think we can make that happen.” He glanced back over his shoulder and took a step forward, leaning in to Shiro’s ear and grinning. “Be ready for me. You’re getting it tonight no matter how tired I am.”

“Thank fucking God.” Shiro shivered. “Ryan, I thought I was gonna have a stroke.”

“Would you be able to take off tomorrow night if you needed to?”

“Probably, why?”

Kinkade laughed a little and glanced around one more time before pressing a kiss to Shiro’s ear lobe. “I don’t think you’ll be able to perform when I’m done.”

“Ryan you can not say shit to me like that when I’m in this state.” Shiro breathed, already replaying the feeling of Kinkade’s breath on his ear. “You can’t give me a boner in a hospital.”

“I think I can and very much just did.”

“ _ Ryan _ .” Shiro blushed, shifting a little to try and hide the semi that had grown. 

“Sorry.” Kinkade grinned, extremely not sorry as he took his pager out of his pocket and glanced down. “Hey, I have to go, but I’m glad you came by. I’ll see you at home.”

“Alright.” Shiro pouted as Kinkade turned to leave. “Wait, wait.” He reached out to grab the sleeve of his white coat. “I know you don’t like to at work, but could you maybe just… Please? Today’s been hard.”

Kinkade let out a sigh, but turned around anyway, stepping up to plant a warm and reassuring kiss on Shiro’s soft lips that left him blushing and craving more when they parted. “Happy?”

“Very.” Shiro nodded, his cheeks warm as he watched him walk away. 

It still sucked that Kinkade had to work and it still sucked that they were going to be dealing with this for a few more years, but Shiro’s heart felt full again. They loved each other. That was all he needed reassurance of.

**

Shiro went all out for their night off. Whether they got an hour or three together, he was going to make it count. He pulled on a red lace thong with thigh high garters to match and laid out the flavored lube Kinkade liked on the nightstand with the bullet vibrator they sometimes used. Their toy collection was expansive to say the least, but he needed something intimate tonight. When they wanted to make love, but Shiro found himself needing a little roughness, they usually turned to that. Tonight was one of the nights where he needed to be held close, but he also needed to be fucked into oblivion. 

He expected to have to wait an hour or two, maybe more, when nine o’clock rolled around, but right when he finished cleaning up the bedroom, he heard the front door open. 

“Shiro?”

“In here.” Shiro beamed, tossing himself on the bed and laying back, propped up on his elbows and legs spread just in time for Kinkade to walk in. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Kinkade smiled, shedding his white coat as he kicked the door shut behind him. 

“You awake enough?” 

“Of course I am.” Kinkade said as he sauntered up to the bed, crawling on to the mattress and over Shiro, his knees planted on either side of Shiro’s thighs as he bent down to nip at his ear. 

“Ryan.” Shiro preened, putting his hands on his shoulders and sighing when Kinkade bent down to suck on his neck. 

“I’m gonna mark you.” Kinkade whispered. “Make everyone at the club know you’re taken. You’re mine.” He trailed a hand between them and slid it down to Shiro’s cock, massaging the bulge through the thin lace material until he groaned and hardened against his hand. “Good boy.”

Shiro purred at the validation. 

“You gonna keep being good for me?”

“Yes.” Shiro breathed. “Ryan.”

Kinkade hooked his fingers around the waistband of Shiro’s thong and waited for him to lift his hips before slipping it down his thighs, freeing Shiro’s cock to stand hard against his stomach. He moved off to the side, so they could take them all the way off and Shiro watched with hungry eyes as he sat back on his heels and peeled off his scrubs shirt. 

Shiro reached over and held him through the staticy teal pants, squeezing as he looked up at him. “I want you.”

“I can see that.” Kinkade smiled, eyes on Shiro’s erection before he glanced over to the nightstand. “This what you picked out?”

Shiro nodded. 

Kinkade reached for the lube and flicked the cap open, pouring some into his hand and reaching over between Shiro’s legs. “Uh uh.” He said, shaking his head when Shiro reached to touch himself. “None of that.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“You’ll get what you need.” Kinkade smiled. “Open.”

Shiro spread his legs wide and shivered when Kinkade’s slick fingers pressed against his hole, drawing teasing circles around it before pushing the first one in. Shiro whined and rolled his hips against it, feeling Kinkade stroke his prostate with expert precision. “Don’t go slow with me. I need it.”

“What do you need?”

“ _ You _ .”

“I’m gonna need more than that, Takashi.” Kinkade said, Shiro’s first name dripping like honey off his tongue as he pushed another finger inside. 

Shiro whimpered and arched his back, feeling both fingers pulse hard on his prostate. “I need you. I-I need your cock. I need you to fuck me.”

“That’s my good boy.” Kinkade murmured as he introduced a third, Shiro barely wincing at the stretch as he worked the fingers in and out of him. “You gonna be good for daddy?”

Shiro moaned at the word, fisting the sheets in his hands as his dick ached with the need to be touched. “Yes.” He answered, his voice breathy and high pitched, thighs twitching as Kinkade pleasured him with his hand, giving him so much, but so little at the same time by overstimulating his prostate and neglecting his cock. 

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Shiro gasped when Kinkade removed his fingers entirely, slicking himself up with the lube as Shiro shivered, waiting for him. 

“You ready for me?”

Shiro nodded, chewing on his lower lip as Kinkade finally lowered himself over him, hips between Shiro’s thighs and the head of his cock pressed teasingly against his wet entrance. Kinkade reached down to align himself and Shiro groaned when he started to push inside. 

“You feel that, Baby?” Kinkade asked as he eased himself deeper inside, tucking his cock right into Shiro’s tight muscles and filling him up entirely, the coarse hair at his base meeting Shiro’s ass just as he bottomed out. 

“Ryan.” Shiro breathed, eyes falling shut and cheeks glowing pink. “Ryan, Baby fuck me.”

“Sweet talking isn’t gonna make this any easier on you.” Kinkade said, but Shiro heard the smile in his voice. They both liked things a little rough and extremely dirty, but he’d broken through Kinkade’s sexual persona for a moment, reminded him of how much Shiro actually loved him. 

Kinkade had a soft side and Shiro was no stranger to it. In fact, he loved that he was with a man that could plow him into the living room carpet and milk his cock to an orgasm so mind blowing he’d have to take an hour long shower after to calm down. He also loved that he was with a man who loved him back, cared for him, made sure the love was present even when they got rough and dirty.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Kinkade grunted as he started to pump his hips back and forth. “You’ve been good for me? Waiting like you were supposed to?”

Shiro gave a weak nod and wrapped his arms around Kinkade’s shoulders. “I only wanted you.” He was no stranger to getting off with toys especially with Kinkade’s work schedule, but he had waited this time. He’d saved himself for the real thing, but the consequence was that he was ready to blow already. 

“Good boy.” Kinkade said as he reached back, Shiro taking the hint and letting Kinkade hold one of his hands. They laced their fingers together and Kinkade planted their hands down above Shiro’s head, giving him the leverage he needed to fuck him at a punishing pace.

“Ryan!” Shiro groaned, his thighs trembling when he wrapped his legs around Kinkade’s waist, still wearing the red garters. He could feel his orgasm approaching and willed himself to stop it. He didn’t want to cum yet. He wanted to feel Kinkade inside him for longer, feel closer to him for just a few more minutes at least. They might not have time for sex again any time soon, but Kinkade was fucking him mercilessly, stroking his prostate with his cock on every thrust at an upward angle that made him see stars. 

“R-Ryan.” He whimpered, squeezing his hand tighter. “Ryan, if you don’t slow down, I-I’m gonna cum. I’m really close a-and you’re right there a-and I’m… I-I’m,  _ fuck _ .” Shiro cried when the pleasure became too much, relief washing over him as he spilled over their abs, Kinkade slowing his pace and rolling his hips to bring him through the orgasm. 

“I’m sorry.” He said when it passed, face burning red and eyes welling with embarrassed tears. “It had just been too long and-”

“Shh, Baby, shh.” Kinkade cooed, still rocking his hips at a slower, gentler pace. “Take a deep breath.”

Shiro did, his whole body quivering with overstimulation as Kinkade continued to slide in and out, slow and careful.

“You’re doing so good, Baby. So good.” He said, turning his head to nip at Shiro’s neck before he let go of his hand, burying himself balls deep before reaching between them to stroke Shiro’s softened cock. 

“What’re you doing?” Shiro blushed, his legs shaking against Kinkade’s hips as he stroked him with a light grip. 

“You gonna keep being good for Daddy?”

Shiro nodded his head, heart thumping when Kinkade planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Gonna get nice and hard again for me?”

Shiro whimpered when Kinkade tightened his grip on his cock, but he nodded again. 

Kinkade rolled his hips and started to pick up the pace, Shiro’s mouth falling open at the overwhelming pleasure. 

It was too much. Way too much, but it sent Shiro’s mind into a pleasure driven blur, his cock hardening in Kinkade’s fist again in no time. With everything so sensitive, Kinkade was torturing him in the best way possible. 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Kinkade’s neck, clinging to him as they rocked together and moaning against his dark skin. His whole body was quivering as Kinkade built him all the way back up to the pace they’d achieved before, pounding into him until Shiro started to babble a mixture of ‘Ryan’ and Japanese swear words he’d learned growing up. Sometimes they both forgot that he was bilingual. It seemed to only come out when he was being fucked within an inch of his life, but Kinkade moaned at the unfamiliar words, his hips starting to stutter.

“I’m gonna cum again.” Shiro whispered in his ear, his body tense against Kinkade’s. “Make me cum. I want to cum for you.”

Kinkade surged forward and pressed their lips together, Shiro’s eyes widening in surprise as his lover’s tongue eased into his mouth, their hips still rocking together as they both approached orgasm. He shut his eyes and lost himself in it, kissing him deeply, until Kinkade fucked him to his second orgasm and he came again. He let Kinkade swallow his moans and felt his thrusts hault before they parted from the kiss, Kinkade shivering against him and groaning against his parted lips as he came.

Shiro relished in the feeling of the warm fluid filling him and reached one hand up to stroke Kinkade’s hair, easing him through orgasm until it passed and they broke away from the kiss. “What was that for?” Shiro grinned, still running his fingers over Kinkade’s thick hair. “You never kiss me when you cum.”

“I… may have missed you too.” Kinkade said, a slight blush painted on his cheeks as he pulled out and laid down next to him. “I just wanted to.”

“Look at you, getting all soft in bed.” Shiro sighed as he rolled onto his side and snuggled up next to him. They were disgusting, covered in sweat and semen, but a shower could wait. Shiro hadn’t been held properly in way too long.

“You feeling better now?” Kinkade wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and squeezed. 

“A lot better.” He nodded. “I just can’t go that long without us having some kind of time together, you know? Even if it’s not sex, or a date, I just… I need you around a little. I know you’re doing your best, but I get sad without you.”

“It’ll get better.” Kinkade said, one hand stroking down Shiro’s back. “I’m sorry about this morning. I know I got your hopes up.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Shiro shut his eyes and sighed. He felt better about the whole thing pretty much except for how cold Kinkade had acted earlier. “Ryan?”

“Hm?”

“I’m not mad or anything, or trying to fight, but um… This morning when I was really upset and you got mad at me, that…” Shiro bit his lip. He didn’t want to ruin the good mood they were in, but it really had hurt his feelings. He didn’t want to sit sit on that either. “That just kind of hurt me. We’re going through this together and I know it’s harder on you, having to actually go and work all these crazy hours, but you always tell me it’s okay, or comfort me before you go and it kind of scared me when I was crying this time and you didn’t do that. Are you mad at me?”

Kinkade sighed and bent down to nuzzle his nose against Shiro’s hair. “I’m sorry I did that to you. I was just pissed off and I felt really guilty about letting you down. I didn’t act right. It won’t happen again.”

“Thank you.” Shiro hugged him a little tighter and leaned up to plant a few sweet kisses on Kinkade’s cheek and lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kinkade chuckled, giving him a little squeeze before he started to pull away. “You coming to shower with me, big guy?”

“How the fuck do you call me that when I just called you daddy?” Shiro rolled his eyes and slid out of bed, eager for some lazy shower groping. “I’m pretty sure you’re the big one around here.” He said as he followed Kinkade to the bathroom. Who knew? It was one of their only nights together. 

Maybe orgasm number three wasn’t  _ entirely _ out of the picture.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter! Inspired by @buffshiro / tofuloo as almost always these days! I don't think I'll write another kinkade/shiro but if i do, it'll be added as a chapter, so subscribe just in case!


End file.
